Assassins Creed : Independence
by kivano007
Summary: This is my first fanfict called Assassins Creed Independence. So if there's any mistake in words i'm sorry. Enjoy it :)
1. Prologue

**1900, Netherland  
Koninklijk Caree Office**

**Templar ****secret ****meeting ****about ****a contract ****with ****the Dutch ****army**  
**Lourens :** Sign this contract and you'll get your money.  
**Commander:** Yeah, a deal is a deal. Hahahaha.  
**Army :** We'll get rich from spreading this shit to people.(Laughing and cheering with their drinks)

**Lourens :** Watch your mouth you hond!

Suddenly, the commander is attack by an unknown man  
**Commander:** ARGH!

The unknown man then kill the rest of the army with his hidden blade.  
**Unknown man :** You have nowhere to run Lourens.

**Lourens :** Well, if it isn't the famous killer "Draak". You damned assassins don't know anything about us but just killing.

**Draak :** Killing? You templars are the one who killed innocence people just to fulfill your dream.

**Lourens :** You, all of your kind is a fool who don't know the power to gain control of the world. Now, let us settle this Draak.

Lourens do the first attack by throwing his bottle of beer to Draak face and Lourens try to stab Draak with knife but Draak dodge it and stab Lourens in the back with his hidden blade.

**Lourens :** ARGH! All.. of you… will extinct…

**Draak :** Rust in het werk

**Meantime in 2013**

A man name Edward Maus wake up from his weird dream about Draak.

**Edward :** Huh? What was that dream all about. I feel like it really happen.

Knock Knock…

**Edward :** Yeah, I'm coming.

Suddenly 3 person come in brutaly and electrified Edward with a stun gun then he fainted.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**CHAPTER 1 : FINDING OUT ABOUT MY ANCESTOR**

**PART 1**

**2013, Abstergo Industry**

**Edward:** Where am I? Who are you?

**Scientist:** Relax, you are in a device called an animus. You are now known as Subject 20. Your job is to get in the animus and find out about your ancestor.

**Edward:** Wait wait. I don't understand what you're talking about.

Suddenly a man that seems to be the boss in this place come in.

**Jay:** Subject 20, it's hard to explain to you right now. But soon you'll understand. Now get to the animus.

**Edward:** Let me go you mad scientist!

One of the scientist inject me with some drugs and I fallen asleep. Then I started the weird dream again.

**12 August 1903, Amsterdam**

**Dappere Homestate**

**Draak Mother:** Draak, your father is at crysis state, he wanted to talk to you.

**Draak:** What! Let's go Moeder!

In his father room

**Draak:** Vader!

**Draak father:** Mijn zoon, i have my last request for you (cough)

**Draak:** What is it?

**Draak** **father:** (cough) I heard that the templars want to rule Indonesia by corrupting the dutch soldier... You (cough) the last assassins, have to... stop this...mad...ness...

**Draak mother:** My husband...(crying)

**Draak:** Rust in vrede vader..

**14 August 1903, Amsterdam**

**In the ship**

**Draak:** Hmm, this is the first long journey away from home..

**? :** You must be one of the rich dappere family right? I'm Captain Kidney.

**Draak:** Nice to meet you. So you run this ship?

**Kidney:** RUN?!SHIP?! I sail her you dumbass. And most important thing don't call this SHIP! She will get mad!

**Draak:** I'm sorry. Well I better find my room.

**Kidney:** Go on then. I'll see you next time folks.

1 hour later

**Draak:** Why is this ship not sailing? I better check if Kidney's alright.

(suddenly the door is breach by some templar soldier)

**Soldier1: **You're not going anywhere.

**Soldier2:** You'll die here.

**Draak:** (dodge their attack and stab them with hidden blade)

**Draak: **I better hurry.(run towards to sailing room)

Sailing room

**Commander:** Hello assassins, wanna play hero? look around you. 10 soldier plus me. You have no place to escape.

**Draak:** Hm.. (Throw smoke bomb and use his quick attack skill and kill the commander)

**Kidney:** Thanks fellas, I owe you one.

**Draak:** Shall we get going?

**1 Januari 1904, Indonesia**

**Batavia**

**Kidney:** Well boys, I wanna ask you something before you leave.

**Draak:** What?

**Kidney:** Who the hell are you exactly?

**Draak:** It's hard to explain, but I can only tell you I'm an assassins.

**Kidney:** Oaky… If you need my help, just come here boys. Cos I owe you one.

**Draak:** Thanks capt.

(Meanwhile Draak investigating the town using his eagle vision till dawn)

**Draak:** I better find some inn to rest.

In the Inn

**Inn Keepers:** Night sir, anything I can help?

**Draak:** Just need some room here.

**Inn Keepers:** For you dutch, it's free…

**? :** Jangan takut pada orang belanda! Kita tidak boleh diam saja dengan apa yang mereka lakukan!

**Draak:** Calm down a bit, we talk about this.

**?:** You're one of them? The dutch army?

**Draak:** No, I can explain…

**?:** How could I trust you?

**Draak:** Come to my room and I'll explain.

**?:** You do anything stupid I don't hestitate to kill you.

**Draak:** Alright.

At Draak Room

**Draak:** It's hard to explain, but I'm going to tell you all.

**?:** Go on.

**Draak:** Do you know anything about some organization that want to rule the world.

**?:** You mean Templar, how did you? Don't tell me the legend is true.. You are..

**Draak:** Yes, I'm an assassins.

**?:** I thought the assassins was long gone since the legendary Kenway family. By the way it's an honor to meet you sir. I'm Ashadewi Soewati.

**Draak:** Well, maybe you could teach me about your language and this place.

**Dewi:** Okay. Anything for you.. I mean for the sake of Indonesia… (Feels a little bit emberassed)

.

To be continue…


End file.
